Lost Love
by xariarose
Summary: Hunter knew he loved Morgan but then Xaria his old love from England came and stole his heart again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was early in the morning as Hunter Niall looked out his window to see the sun shining brightly.

"What a wonderful day." He greeted himself as he walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Morning Hunter." His cousin Sky greeted him. "Want some tea I just made some?" She asked knowing he would say yes because he had tea every morning.

"Sure why not."

Sky handed him a mug and poured him some nice hot tea.

"Oh Hunter I need to tell you something." Sky said with her voice sounding shacky

"What is it?"

"Okay you remember back in England (they lived in England before they moved to Widows Vale, New York) where we had all our old friends?" Sky said trying to lighten things up before she told him what she was really meaning to say.

"Yes…what are you getting at?" Hunter asked getting annoyed.

"I had old boyfriends and you had old girlfriends…" She trailed off into her on little world.

Hunter didn't say anything he knew he loved Morgan Rowlands she was his soul mate. Then he remembered Morgan wasn't the only girl he thought was his soul mate. He thought Xaria Greentree was his soul mate. He told he loved her with all his heart that he would never love any other girl as he loved her. He told her he would never leave her.

Xaria had been his best friend ever since he could remember she had been with him when he was young and his parents left him and his brother and sisters.

"Sky how does she know we're here?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter most blood witches know where are. You know that you've known that."

"I know I know but I mean why is she looking for me."

"Hunter don't be stupid you're damn sure why she's looking for you. You told her you loved her! You told her you loved her and would never love anyone like you did her! Now…now you say you love Morgan." Hunter never heard Sky stand up for someone like this before.

"Hunter, listen I had my heartbroken by Raven many of time but Xaria was one of my best friends and I don't want her to go what I though. It's a hard road to go down. Who do you really love? Morgan or Xaria?

Hunter thought he knew he had loved Xaria and he knew he loved Morgan. Something didn't seem clear how did Xaria reach Sky did she call witch message?

"Sky how did you hear from Xaria?" Hunter asked turning back to face her.

"Um…Hunter in cause you didn't know there's this thing called a cell phone. Yeah I guess she wanted to talk or something."

"Did she talk about me?"

"That was one of the reasons she called yes."

"Okay. If Morgan calls tell her I can't make it. (Hunter and Morgan were going to go out to the movies with their two friends Bree and Robbie)


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hunter lay in hid bed for hours thinking. What Sky said was true he did love Xaria.

In his mind he thought of Xaria's face her beautiful pale skin caused by the lack of sun in England. Her long black hair past her strong shoulders. Her well rounded face. Her piercing blue eyes. Everything about her can make any guy melt.

She was one of the strongest witches he knew. She could strip witches of their power by the snap of a finger. She could scry by age two. She knew everything and anything about Wicca and its beauty. She also knew about the evil behind it. How people could also use it to harm people.

With all these thoughts running through his head he didn't know what he could tell Morgan. Morgan on the other hand yes was beautiful but she didn't know how to control her powers. It was frightening to be around her. You didn't know if tree would fall down and kill you!

He knew what he needed to do he had to tell Morgan about Xaria and then talk to Xaria.

A little knock came from outside his bedroom door.

"Come in." He heard himself answer.

"Are you okay?" Sky asked him.

"I know what I need to do."

"That doesn't answer my question how do you feel?" She asked again

"I don't know. I just know what I have to do."

"Okay. Well I have to go to work now. So I'll see you later."

"Did Morgan call?"

"Yeah I told her you were a little under the weather today." Sky headed out the door.

It most have been at least two or three hours since Hunter was downstairs.

"Hunter I want to see you. It everything all right?" Hunter heard in his head. It was a witch message from Morgan.

"I…I need to talk to you." He answered back.

"I'll be right over."

Hunter had to think of how he was going to tell her about Xaria.

15 or 20 minutes Morgan arrived. She was dressed in her normal outfit; blue jeans with a worn out top.

Morgan was surprised when she didn't hear Hunter say something like "You look beautiful".

"Morgan…please sit down." He gestured her to sit on the couch.

"What is this all about Hunter I'm worried."

"I can't believe I didn't tell you this before…but."

"What?"

"Morgan there's someone else"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morgan just looked at Hunter. She didn't say a word. You could tell she was trying to hold back the tears.

"Who is this someone else?" She asked with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's someone I've known for a very long time, Morgan. I'm sorry and I feel do stupid for not tell you about them." Hunter kneeled down and held Morgan's hands.

"You should feel stupid Hunter! First Cal now you! Will a guy ever be honest with me?" She cried out.

"Morgan."

"No Hunter…I'm leaving so you and your girlfriend go along and have fun."

He couldn't believe it he knew she would be unset but he never knew she would walk out on him.

Hunter watched Morgan slam the door as she left her house.

'At least that's done.' He thought to himself. 'Now all I have to do is find out where Xaria is'

'Wait was what I did right? I bloody hell! What did I do I just let the love of my life walk out one me! What is wrong with you Hunter? I haven't seen or spoken to Xaria since Sky and I left England! Wait she's the one who wants me back. I don't even think I've thought of her since! Or have I?'

Hunter sat on the couch thinking of his old memories with Xaria. Was she really his love? Or was Morgan. The two girls whom he thought he loved now he had to pick one his one true love. But who was it?

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Hunter answered.

"Hunter. I'm bringing company over so make sure the house is cleaned." It was Sky and he could tell who she was bringing over….Xaria.

Hours past and Hunter made sure everything was cleaned up.

Did Xaria still look the same? Was she still the beautiful pale faced black haired girl? It was hard for him to think that he almost forgot about her.

Hunter sensed Sky and Xaria at the door he waited at the door.

The door knob turned. When the door opened Hunter didn't know what he would see or receive. Would he get a slap on the face for never calling? Maybe a hug for it being a long time since they've seen each other.

"Hunter. Oh my Goddess Hunter..you look well the same." Xaria greeted him. It's great to hear her voice again Hunter said to himself.

Xaria and Sky came into the house.

"I have to go and get changed. So Xaria make yourself at home." Sky went upstairs to get out of her work cloths.

"So Hunter how's it been?" Xaria asked.

"Um…well I wouldn't say it's been the greatest."

She laughed "Yeah well England's pretty much the same."

"Do you want to set down?"

"Okay." Hunter guided Xaria to the couch. They sat. Xaria on the couch Hunter on the arm chair.

"Xaria…." Hunter began.

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad that I never called you? I mean I haven't heard from you since I left England."

"No, Hunter I know why you're here. You're a seeker." He couldn't believe it Xaria wasn't mad she was right he was a seeker and it would be hard for him to make time to make a phone call.

Then he thought. No, it wasn't hard to find time to make a phone call. If he found time to go got with Morgan and do everything with Morgan he would and should've found the time to call his _girlfriend. _

"Xaria listen. Oh Goddess I can't believe I did this but while trying to find Cal I found…this girl Morgan." Xaria just looked at him. He went on. " She's a witch. I…I kinda thought that I liked her…no not just liked loved her but…I still do love you.

Xaria sighed. "Hunter…Hunter…Hunter. I don't know what to say. I do love you to and….I'm here with you now and no one can get in-between us now." Xaria walked over to the arm chair where Hunter was setting. She sat on the arm of the chair. She moved over to him. They're lips met.

That's not it. There's more to come. Please review I need to know what you all think. To see if I should change anything or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hunter pulled back.

"Um well that was unexpected." Hunter said

"I've been waiting to do that for so long. Hunter I missed you."

Hunter didn't know what to say. Thank Goddess Sky came down.

"Okay so let's eat. Xaria and I picked up some food on the way home so Hunter I guess you don't have to cook." Sky said.

"Okay so let's eat!" Hunter got up from the couch and was on his way to the kitchen.

"Gosh Hunter don't have to walk so fast it's there's enough food to feed and army!" Sky joked.

Hunter gave a weak laugh.

"Why don't we eat in the dining room it'll be nice since Hunter and I never really have company like this." Hunter and Sky moved all the bags of food into the dining room where they would soon be eating. "Oh I forgot plates I'll go and get them." Sky went into the kitchen.

"So what are we eating?" Xaria asked looking into the bags of food on the table.

"I don't know. Knowing Sky it could be anything." Hunter smiled. Xaria laughed also.

Sky returned into the dining room with paper plates. "Looks like all the nice plates are dirty so you have to use these." She said as she showed Xaria the uninpressing paper plates.

"That's okay i don't need lavish plates just to eat." Xaria joked.

Sky went over and started to unpack all the food she had to offer. They had breaded chicken, with egg salad, and some chips.

"Okay so what do you want?" Hunter asked Xaria.

"Oh just some chicken please."

They all ate. Talking about old memories, they had back in England. They laughed. They laughed so hard their eyes even started to water!

"I remember that! That was when you and Hunter were like five! Oh yeah and Hunter was scared of the toilet of a whole week!" Sky laughed.

"Yeah, Hunter there's no monster that lives in the toilet." Xaria laughed.

"I know that know. I had to learn the hard way." Hunter's face was all red from embarrassment and laughter.

Then all of a sudden to ruin their good time Hunter got a witch message.

Indeed it was short but there is more to come. Sorry for not updating in awhile.


	5. Chapter 5

'Hunter where are you?' Was all he kept hearing in his head over and over again.

To his surprise it wasn't Morgan…it was Bree.

'Bree? How do you know how to witch message?' He asked her.

'I've been reading up on it….and hello Morgan's my friend don't you think she would have told me a thing or two about it.'

"Uh…I'll be right back…I need to go to the bathroom.' He told Xaria and Sky.

"Oh okay Hunter. Hopefully there will be no monsters in there." Sky joked. He gave a weak laugh and ran upstairs.

'Yeah so where are you?' She asked again.

'Though Morgan would have told you.'

'Robbie and I thought she was with you.' Bree told him.

I can't believe it I broke her heart. Hunter thought to himself. 'Oh….well the thing is I have company over and I didn't know they were coming until today. Sorry I didn't call.' Hunter said to her.

'Oh its okay Robbie and I will just see the 9 o'clock movie. It's okay.'

'Are you sure?' Hunter asked feeling very sorry by the fact he didn't contact anyone.

'No, Hunter it's okay, really.'

That made him feel a little better the fact he broke Morgan's heart was still eating him up.

"Hunter are you still up there?" Sky asked from downstairs.

"Yeah…yeah I just need to wash my hands." He called back down to her.

Within minutes later he was back downstairs with them.

"Well I think it's about time we clean up." Sky announced.

They started with throwing all some of the stale food away and the paper plates.

"Oh Xaria it's okay you don't have to. Maybe Hunter can show you to your room. Well since it's his room to." Sky said to her.

Hunter couldn't believe it. Xaria was going to share his room! Hopefully not the same bed….or was that a good thing?

Hunter stared at Sky for a minute or two. "Uh…um…yeah sure. Hunter said trying to think of words to say.

'Hunter I'm not going to have her sleeping with you. We'll have to set up a cot.' Hunter heard Sky voice in his head.

With hearing that he felt a little better…..or really it wouldn't have been so bad sharing a bed. Would it?

Right this way." He grabbed Xaria's right arm and headed upstairs.

He opened his door.

His room was no longer just full of boxes. Since Cal and Selene have been gone he found the time to pull his room together make it feel like his room back in England.

On the walls were posters of his favorite wiccan related music group 'Inkubus Sukkubus' He now had two huge book shelves full of books from head to toe!

On his bed were now new black and red bed sheets with red silk pillows. He loved to silk against his skin.

Xaria had to take it all in. "Lovely room Hunter. It's beautiful." She told him her eyes still wide from taking in the beautiful room.

"Thank you. I still need to do another paint job." He said while looking at the pale white walls.

Xaria again looked around.

A knock was on the door which made them both jump.

"Don't worry it's just me." Sky said while carry the cot which Xaria would sleep on. "Gosh this thing weighs a ton!"

"Sky you know I would have help you carry it up." Hunter told her.

"I know but I wanted you to show Xaria to her new room."

Sky set the cot down in the coner of the room. "Now Hunter you can set it up. It's getting late better hit the hay soon. Xaria the bathroom just to the right of here so if you want you can take a shower while he sets up your bed." Sky told her. "I'll give you some clean towels."

"Thank you Sky really you've been so nice to me. Thank you." She went over to Sky and gave her a hug.

"That's what friends are for Xaria. Now come on I'll show you to the bathroom." They both walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

While Xaria took a shower Hunter set up what was going to be her bed.

About 15 minutes later she was done with the shower.

When she opened the door that lead into Hunter's room he couldn't believe his eyes. Xaria was wearing a beautiful red short dress nightgown. Her hair was up in a bun some pieces of hair out of place but all in all she looked very beautiful.

Hunter not wanted to stare took his night cloths and headed towards the bathroom.

"Was it something I did?" Xaria said into the silent air.

When Hunter came back in the room he was her looking through all of his wicca books.

"You can read one if you like." Hunter said to her.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Looking up at the clock that was right next to Hunters bed it read 12 o'clock.

"It looks like it's time for me to go to sleep." Xaria said stretching out her long arms.

"Xaria, I don't want you to sleep on that cot." Hunter couldn't believe what she was saying and it didn't look like Xaria did either.

"Um… sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the cot."

"Thank you Hunter but really its okay I'm fine really." She told him.

Hunter walked up to her and picked her up.

"Hunter!" She screamed.

He dropped her on the bed peacefully. "Now sleep." He smiled.

"Okay." She laughed.

Moments later she was asleep.

Hunter looked at her sleep. 'She's so beautiful sleeping' he thought to himself.

He went under the covers to the little uncomfortable cot and went to sleep but not for long.

"Hunter. Hunter." He heard Xaria say.

"What? What is it?" He asked her.

"Hunter, I don't want you to sleep on that cot. I feel guilty that I'm sleeping on this big comfortable bed and you're just on that…thing."

"I'd feel the same way if you were and this. It's okay I'm fine just get some sleep." He told her again.

"Hunter please….can you sleep by me?" She asked him it sounded as if she were going to cry.

Before he could even think he got up with a pillow and lay right by her.


	7. Chapter 7 the end

He held her in his eyes as she cried.

"Xaria what is it?" He asked into her long black hair.

It took her a moment to answer. "Hunter both my parents are dead. That's why I'm here." She cried.

"Xaria but you said everything was the same back in England."

"Hunter I didn't want to tell you right away because I knew you loved them as much as I did and they meant everything to me." She said the tears were slowing down.

"I know." Hunter said softly in her ear.

They just lay there not saying a word but they both knew they felt the same pain. But moments later Hunter heard Xaria breathing almost turned into a soft whisper, she was asleep.

"Good night,…my love" Hunter whispered into her ear.

Morning came but Hunter knew he just wanted to stay like that forever with Xaria in his arms he wanted to protect her.

To disturb him from his thoughts of his love for Xaria a knock on the front door.

Hunter moved Xaria a little to the right. He looked back…..still sleeping.

Hunter ran downstairs while buttoning his shirt.

When he opened the door he saw…Morgan standing there looking so peaceful.

"Hello Hunter." She greeted him.

"Hi." He said back to her.

"Hunter I need to tell you something."

"Do you want to come in?" He asked her.

"No. I need to tell you that I'm moving."

Hunter's jaw dropped. She was moving? He had to protect her who was going to protect her where ever she was moving? She's just putting herself in danger.

"It looks like you care. It didn't seem like you cared last night but I guess today's a new day right?" Morgan said her voice with anger.

Hunter just looked at her searching for the right words to say to her.

"Yes, well I'm moving in with my grandparents because they leave closer to the new _Catholic _school that I'll be going to next year."

"But-" Hunter began.

"But what Hunter?" She asked

"But what about your life here? What about all your friends and wicca?" He asked.

"I have no friends here. Bree is the biggest bitch in the world…and and you I won't even talk about you. Oh yes and since I've learned I was a blood witch my whole life has changed…..I don't like that life...so I'm leaving." She told him trying to hold back tears.

Hunter didn't know what to say.

"So I came here to tell you that I guess your time here is over since I'm leaving and don't want anything to do with wicca anymore."

"Morgan…." He didn't know what to say. "Goodbye then." He said to her.

She walked away. That was their last goodbye.

He closed the door and went up to his room.

"I was wondering where you went." Xaria said.

"Don't worry I won't leave you, again." Hunter told her and went into bed with her, his love.


	8. read this

**Don't worry all there's going to be a second one to this story! It won't be for awhile though.**


End file.
